Olath
Chief Deity [[Theylocra]], the Goddess of Opposites, Strength and War, is extremely beautiful, with dark skin, short, rippling auburn hair, and eyes the color of fallen leaves. She is medium height and of average build, and seldom smiles. She usually wears light armor dyed pale brown and dark grey. She is also associated with assassins and war. She is often worshipped by priests. Her large numbers of followers can be primarily distinguished by the weapons they bear. There are many altars dedicated to her near bridges. There are many myths involving her one-sided relationship with Maek. She is the mother of Simiai. She is known to give advice to mortals with quests. Others [[Paeryes]], the God of the Sky and the Sun, is an exotic beauty, with tanned skin, waist length, curly cinnamon hair, and eyes the color of the night sky. He is very tall and muscular, and often appears angry. He usually wears light armor dyed green-brown and black. He is also associated with lust. He is often worshipped by the wealthy. His few followers can be primarily distinguished by their secret language. There are more than a few statues of him near rivers. There are many myths involving his lustful relationship with Deadelath. He is the son of Simiai. He is known to appear to mortal villians. [[Maek]], the Goddess of Theatre, is blindingly beautiful, with fair skin, long, rippling dark grey hair, and eyes the color of bronze discs. She is surprisingly short and slightly plump, and has a faraway expression. She usually wears formal attire dyed medium green. She is also associated with science and peace. She is often worshipped by priests. Her large numbers of followers can be primarily distinguished by the ritual greetings they use. There are quite a few altars dedicated to her in cities. There are many myths involving her ill-fated romance with certain mortals. She is the sister of Meel. She is known to give some help to virtuous mortals. [[Deadelath]], the Goddess of Pity, is blindingly beautiful, with bronzed skin, shoulder length, rippling dark brown hair, and eyes the color of deep pools. She is average height and broad-shouldered, and often looks sly. She usually wears scant clothing, dyed violet and blue-black. She is also associated with wrath and rivers. She is often worshipped by the elderly. Her surprisingly few followers can be primarily distinguished by the charms they carry with them. There are numerous altars dedicated to her in the foothills of mountains. There are many myths involving her unlikely friendship with Paeryes. She is the sister of Theylocra. She is known to challenge mortals seeking forgiveness. [[Meel]], the God of the Wind and Cats, is very beautiful, with sallow skin, long, flowing gold hair, and eyes the color of lightning bolts. He is medium height and muscular, and usually has a guarded expression. He usually wears a tattered cloak dyed dark red and pale blue. He is also associated with agriculture, marriage and the stars. He is often worshipped by nobles. His vast flocks of followers can be primarily distinguished by the magic they wield. There are a respectable amount of altars dedicated to him at the edge of forests. There are many myths involving his illicit relationship with certain mortals. He is the son of Simiai. He is known to help great mortal leaders. [[Simiai]], the Goddess of Night, Thunder and Debts, is shockingly beautiful, with fair skin, short, flowing dark red hair, and eyes the color of spring greenery. She is very tall and of average build, and looks somewhat malicious. She usually wears armor and a helmet dyed gold and burnt orange. She is also associated with creation, candles and souls. She is often worshipped by clerics. Her almost fanatical followers can be primarily distinguished by the magic they wield. There are a respectable amount of shrines to her at the edge of forests. There are many myths involving her unlikely friendship with Meel. She is the sister of Deadelath. She is known to place challenges before epic mortal heroes.=